


Unsettled

by thesockmonster



Series: Cradle Of Hope [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled

Chanyeol shakes loose the lingering pain in his shoulders, curving his back when he stretches, standing tall as his companion does the same. He tilts his head to the side and his neck pops. Chanyeol groans. The change always takes a physical toll, but after years of shifting between human and wolf forms, it’s far easier than it used to be.

At his side, Jackson curls fingers through his hair, tugging on the roots as he tips back until his spine cracks. Jackson lets out a satisfied sigh, bumping against Chanyeol after. The morning runs are the ones they hate the most, but Jackson and Chanyeol have a nose for mischief. It always gets them into trouble and the most common form of punishment is morning patrol. Their pack has a large area they claim as their territory; most of it is wasteland, good for nothing and a complete bore to guard.

Their alpha, Amber, only includes it as theirs so there’s a buffer between them and anything attempting to encroach on their home. It gives them ample warning in case of an attack. It’s been a long time since anything more than mongrels have made a pass at them, and mongrels, while roaming in large numbers, are nothing more than mindless beasts, easily ripped apart. Perhaps if Chanyeol and Jackson ran across mongrels, the mornings wouldn’t be so bad.

It’s been quiet lately, which gives Chanyeol cause for concern. He knows it worries Amber too. Mongrels never have a pattern, or attack with purpose, but there haven’t been any incursions in months - not since they cleaned out a nest not too far away. The nest is still clean, still filled with a stale scent that lets them know no one has been back. It would be good news if that location ever stayed empty.

“You worry too much,” Jackson rumbles. “Maybe we marked the place enough to finally scare them off for good.”

That’s what they’re hoping. As Amber’s beta, he knows things that Jackson does not. And he knows that something is coming. Jackson may not be able to pick up on it, but there’s a scent underneath the mongrels that shouldn’t be there. There’s evidence that the nest has been cleaned out by something that wasn’t wolf. Something that wasn’t vampire. They don’t know what it is.

It makes Chanyeol uneasy, but part of his position is to keep order in the pack. “You’re right,” Chanyeol easily lies, hooking his arm around Jackson’s neck to draw him in. Jackson pretends to put up a fight, laughing when Chanyeol presses his face to Jackson’s hair. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”


End file.
